


Too Feverish to Think

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Jongin is getting worse, but at least he and Taemin are still together.





	Too Feverish to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is possibly the worst thing I’ve ever written

It's been a few hours since Jongin woke up, and Taemin is getting kind of worried. His coughing sounds worse, his throat hurts, and now he has a fever of 101 exactly.

Taemin knows that Jongin’s immune system is weak, but still. This is fucking ridiculous.

“Kai?” He whispers. He’s just come back upstairs with a grilled cheese from Panera. He knows Jongin loves those, and plus it’s pretty light.

When he looks into his room, Jongin is passed out on his bed, laying on his belly while he drools all over Taemin’s teddy bear. Taemin giggles and closes the door behind him before he goes forward to shake his boyfriend gently.

“Kai, baby, time to wake up.”

Jongin lets out a groan and turns his head the other way.

“Kai,” Taemin says, smiling despite his stern voice. “Wake up, you need to eat.” But Jongin only releases a more-aggressive sounding groan and weakly shrugs Taemin’s hand away.

Suddenly, Taemin gets a bad feeling. He doesn’t quite know why, but he just feels kind of worried now. He reaches over to feel Jongin’s forehead, gasping when his hand makes contact with sticky, too-hot skin.

“Shit, Jongin, you’re burning!” He hisses. Jongin makes a noncommittal noise into the pillow.

Fuck. Taemin doesn’t know what to do. He’s never really had to deal with a really high fever before, only a stomach ache or some kind of sinus infection. He’s lost.

“Kai, please, just open your eyes,” Taemin pleads. He’s really getting worried.

Jongin seems to hear the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice and finally rolls over, rubbing a hand down his face sluggishly.

“Taemin?” His voice is rough. “You sound upset, what’s wrong?”

Great, now he can’t even remember the past five fucking minutes. Taemin’s going to lose his shit.

“Taeminnie,” Jongin whines, reaching up to run a finger over Taemin’s nose bridge. “Don’t worry, angel, I’m okay.” Taemin smiles in spite of the situation. “Ah, you’re too sweet.” He giggles.

Yeah, maybe Jongin has a brain-melting fever, but at least he and Taemin are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so bad lol. The day I was supposed to be planning this out I was finishing an English essay and now I’m behind. 
> 
> I’ll be posting something later today tho that I’m v excited for. Hopefully it will be so much better than this rushed mess.


End file.
